fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurogane Kenshin
Kurogane Kenshin (黒金 欠伸 Kurogane Kenshin) is a master swordsman as well as the only known human that can utilize Magical Barrier Particles, also known as Anti Eternano. These two abilities have given him the alias The Black Mist Swordsman. He is also a member of the independent guild Unchained Soul. Appearance Kurogane generally wears a dark blue Japanese kendogi with black bottoms which covers most of his body except for his feet and head. For shoes, he wears white sneakers which don't really match his clothing but Kurogane says that they're more comfortable than the sandals his master wore and they're more durable. He usually wears black square spectacles which are actually frosted glasses in order to keep his eyesight ability in check. He is of average height and seems to be thin which throws most people off making them believe he's not as muscular as he really is due to his kendogi covering most of his body. When he has a warm smile on his face, one would underestimate him and be under the impression that he was somebody easily beaten. When he turns serious however, it is hard to not take him seriously. Personality Kurogane was timid and frequently treated as nothing but a test subject. However, it all changed when he met the swordsman who became his teacher and shows no fear in the face of true danger. After the fateful meeting, he decided to stand for himself and be truly strong and be a person who could protect others although he was physically weak at the time. He is pretty straightforward and can be encouraged to become better. He is impressed by strong people and wants to become stronger himself. Kurogane has constantly shown to be a very kind, selfless, polite, and helpful young man and always put others before himself. Even when it comes to his enemies, he always shows them respect and never speaks ill of them and even cares for their well-being and refuses to allow them to ever speak ill of others. Whenever he's injured or someone else is, he states the other people injured should be tended to first. He constantly tries to befriend others even if they were former enemies and always acts friendly towards them. It is because of his kind nature that he lacks killing intent due to his desire not to kill others. Several people are moved by his kindness and selfless nature, to the point they even change sides and befriend him. He does however lack confidence in himself and gets depressed easily due to his past and the anti ethernano inside him which has caused more harm than good. This is perhaps his biggest mental hurdle which he still has trouble dealing with. As he progresses through his training, he becomes slightly more confident to the point of rushing in without hesitation if someone's life is on the line. History Abandoned as an infant after demons attacked the town he was born in, Kurogane had to grow up as a human test subject. The primary thing he was being used for was human adaptability with Anti Ethernano which was injected into him. Due to the fact he didn't have any magic power and that his body had absorbed some demonic energy from the time demons attacked his hometown, his body was able to adapt to it and as he grew, more Anti Ethernano was put into him and soon after, Kurogane's body was able to naturaly produce it itself. In time, they forced Kurogane to learn how to control the Anti Ethernano in his body as if it were magic energy. (That means they trained him as if he did such as teaching him how to weild the Anti Ethernano in his hands and such.) One day, news had spread about the illegal actions of this research group and a swordsman came to destroy the place and free those being experimented on. The swordsman saw the potential in Kurogane and took him in as his apprentice. His several years of rigorous training included running for long distances with excessive weight on him, swinging a weighted bokken for hours (At a few times, one full day), having to do sit ups over a fire, being swung like a pendulum into a boulder, climbing up an extremely tall wall while high pressure water is blasted at him, and many more dangerous, if not life threatening excercises. After so much time training, Kurogane's master said his training was completed and Kurogane now travels the world hoping to see more of it. One day, he met Ryuunosuke Kageyama and his guild and soon after, he joined the guild Unchained Soul on Ryuunosuke's personal invitation due to having similar pasts. Equipment Kendogi: '''Kurogane's usual outfit which had been at first his source of torture due to the fact that weights were put into it making Kurogane's training much more difficult. After getting used to said weight, he begins to appreciate it saving his life a good amount of times since the kendogi was made from extremely durable yet flexible and soft matierial even being bullet proof, fire proof and blade proof. '''Helmet: '''Kurogane also wears a special helmet similar in design to a kendo helmet in battle. It has similar properties as his kendogi. '''Katana: '''Kurogane always carries the katana he received from his master. The reason why he was given this sword specficly was because the sword had the same name as him, '''Kurogane, and he thinks of the blade as an extension of himself. It has a black handle and a long curved blade. It's so sharp, it's able to cut some of the most strongest metals with ease. When Kurogane puts Anti Eternano around the blade, the blade itself turns pure black making it match its given name. Abilities Superior Eyesight: '''Kurogane has a eyesight far superior to a normal person in both distance and speed to the point where it's considered inhuman. While fighting, he can also predict the spot where they will attack by seeing their movements and is able to determine what attack they will use thus allowing him to counter. He also remembers everything he sees and can remember the muscle movements leading up to each move. He even wears frosted glasses to supress the ability just because he doesn't want to see too much unless he needs to. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Since entering under the tutalege of his teacher, Kurogane has been trained in six different styles of martial arts along with learning to defend against weapon users and some of the most powerful techniques. However, his master has him focus his training on the basic combat forms and techniques, in order to give Kurogane a solid foundation on the martial arts basics and for him to develop his own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training he undergoes on a daily basis, Kurogane has developed a very diverse style revolving around an insane speed, power attacks and counters using his eyes and dexterity to dodge or counter attacks before firing machine gun speed strikes with the power of cannons. Kurogane also uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows him to calmly observe his opponents and see what is in their heart. Even when his emotions get the better of him, he is able to take advantage of his anger and channel it into his Sei Ki, something noted as a very talented move. '''Some of Kurogane's several attacks: (Note: there are more but I feel too lazy to write all of the attacks I have in my mind) *'Crane's Neck Blow: '''The user blocks the opponent's blow downwards using a crane positioned hand and then uses the blocking hand to land a powerful blow to the opponent's chin *'Cannon Palm: One of Kurogane's techniques for getting out of a grip. This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against your opponent's chin, the other hand is used to strike the user's elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind the one hand that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with your opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. *'Crippiling Nail Barrage: '''A combo of attacks done at extreme speed but filled with power starting with an upward kick towards the users face and later a knee to the stomach followed by a powerful low kick to back of the opponent's leg and finnally a powerful punch to the chest, neck, or head if done correctly it can completely devestate the opponent, even cripple them. *'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire Fist '''(火中天津甘栗拳, ''Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken):'' The name comes from the method of learning the technique, which eventually trains the user's hand speed such that one can snatch chestnuts from a fire without burning themselves. It is mentioned that due to undergoing it, Kurogane can throw several hundred punches so swiftly that it looks like a single strike. *'''Hiryu Shoten Ha: The technique is based on a clash of temperatures. The user develops a "Soul of Ice", to void himself of emotion. He then attempts to lead the opponent in a circular motion, creating a spiral of opposing temperature chi or battle aura The user then makes a corkscrew uppercut strike, while still maintaining an ice-cold aura. The pressure difference, from the collision of hot and cold, forms a chi-laced tornado that carries off the opponent. Enhanced Strength, Stanima and Speed: '''Kurogane was intially a weakling and had the worst athletic ability. His rigorus training changed that. He always had to wear a weighted kendogi and had to increase the weight every day to his unknowing. By the time he realized it, his kendogi was already 500 lbs or 226.796 kg to his shock. Per his master's request he continued to increase the weight until it reached 1000. His speed was also exponentially increased due to the fact he had to run with this weight on. Even with the weighted kendogi on, he can run a 10 second 100 meter dash. And of course, this kind of training would also greatly increase his stamina being able to keep up with a high speed train for hours without needing to catch his breath. '''Immense Endurance: Even before starting his training, Kurogane possesses a level of endurance that is nearly at master level. Since beginning his rigorous and grueling training, his endurance has grown considerably higher. Even when he was battered, bleeding and barely conscious, he was able to unleash his strongest techniques. During his early fights, Kurogane was able to withstand having his body battered and even getting fractured or broken bones from skilled enemies who trained far longer than him, and ultimately win. Kurogane can also take high-voltage electric shocks with little damage (thanks to his training). Kurogane's endurance now can also take a serious direct kick from the strongest of opponents and quickly jump back to his feet, seemingly unfazed and amazing his master or opponent. Master Swordsmanship: '''Kurogane learned the way of the sword and is already the level of a master knowing many styles. However, his specialty is the first style he learned, the Sakura Strike style which focused on waiting for the opponent to charge so the user can counter and strike down the enemy. '''Some of Kurogane's sword attacks: (Note: there are more but I feel too lazy to write all of the attacks I have in my mind) *'Early Summer Rain' (五月雨 Samidare): It's the first attack from the Sakura Strike style. It's a technique in which one thrust his sword in the direction of how his opponent moves. It's a simple thrust technique and attack straight at opponents throat. *'Early Summer Rain: Eyebrow Moon' (五月雨 眉の月 Samidare: Mayutsuki): It changes direction from the regular Samidare. At the last moment after the opponent is ready to dodge or counter the technique, Kurogane uses his remaining strength to shift his arm and use the strength to twist the wrist and go for the throat. *'Heat Haze:' This attack has the same begining stance as Early Summer Rain, when the opponent tries to counter Kurogane's initial attack, the technique is unleashed. slashing the midbody. To put it simply, Kurogane counters his opponent's counter for his first counter. *'Hibana: '''This move has the same stance of Early Summer Rain and Heat Haze. It's a charge-in technique using Kurogane's insane speed where he aims at his opponent's head while closing in before striking. *'Dual Wind (二重の風 ''Futatsu Omoi no Kaze): '''Two powerful swings at high speed that strikes the mid area of the opponent's body as well as the head. The amount of speed that's put into this technique makes him barely seen and before the opponent knows it, Kurogane will have already struck twice and be behind him. *'Striking Snake: After a weaponed opponent charges at him, he uses this technique to break the enemy's weapon. It consists of 2 hits, one from left to right, immediately followed by a second hit from right to left both aimed at the weapon. Due to the speed of the attack, the two hits appear as if done with 2 swords instead of just one, and only 1 sound of impact is released. '''Anti Eternano Control: '''Due to his time in the labs, he was forced to learn how to control the Eternano in his body and although it was through cruel method of learning, he has been able to do so even if he has only barely reached the level of actually being able to use it. He uses the anti Eternano primarily to surround his body with it or to cover his sword's blade with it.He infuses the Anti Eternano control with his sword attacks and martial art strikes. Due to the fact that he's not a demon, he does not have the full control over the Anti Eternano and if anything or anyone with magical energy whether friend or foe touches him while the Anti Eternano is around him will be severely harmed. Also, if he doesn't watch himself, he could pollute the Eternano in the area. '''Lack of Killer Intent: Despite his strength, it is noted by his master that Kurogane lacks any form of killing intent even towards his enemies due to the fact he doesn't want to kill. It is most likely because of this many stronger opponents tend to look down on him and become overconfident in their own abilities, which leads to their downfall and the fact Kurogane just wants to end fights by only leave them unable to fight any further. Also because of his lack of killing intent, he is able to avoid detection from Master Class fighters for a period of time. Trivia *Perchan has allowed this character to use Anti Eternano even though it's supposed to be only for demons *I got the idea for this character after reading the FT chapter where Magical Barrier particles were introduced. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Anti-Mage Category:Unchained Soul Category:Martial Artist Category:Males Category:Weapon user Category:Weapon User Category:Sword user Category:Sword User Category:Unchained Soul Members